Shadowstreak
Appearance Shadowstreak is a sleek black she-cat with her mother's golden eyes. Personality Shadowstreak is a very loyal cat, but incredibly quick to take action. She has a fierce temper that is easily triggered, and hates when any cat teases or bullies others without reason. She is incredibly protective of her sister. Book Appearances The Cursed Blood: The Shadow Fold In the Epilogue, Shadow is seen wrestling with her littermate Moth in Casper's barn. Her mother asks if they've eaten yet, and her father calls to them so they can talk with their mother. Shadow is beating up on her father as Moth leaves to talk with their mother. Shadow cries to Lynxtuft to watch her hunt, running away with her tail sticking straight up as Moth quickly follows. The Coming: Into the Storm In Chapter Fourteen Shadow is seen shoving her sister out of hiding only to flop on top of her with a squeak. Lynxtuft tells Casper that she's taking their daughters back to their nest In Chapter Twenty Shadow attends the Gathering with Lynxtuft and Moth to formally accept their invitation to StormClan. She is introduced by her mother to the cats, alongside Moth, and they are then welcomed as members of StormClan while her mother takes up the mantle of deputy. In Chapter Twenty One when StormClan is constructing their new camp, Moth mentions that she and Shadow aren't apprentices, and they aren't sure where to go to help out. When Firstorm promises that they will be apprentices, Shadow yowls at her sister that she told her so and dashes off, only to slam into Leopardclaw who grunts and tries to steady her. She lands back and flails her paw, unable to catch her balance while others purr in amusement at her antics. In Chapter Twenty Three Shadow cuffs her sister over the ear for interrupting the ceremony of Firstar asking for Lynxtuft to officially be her deputy. Shadow and Moth were sitting out of the ring of apprentices when she begins to officially name and assign deputies, but are invited to join much to their joy. Firstar names Shadowpaw first, and then Mothpaw, assigning Shadowpaw the mentor of Slickpelt. In Chapter Twenty Four Shadowpaw announced to be trained by Slickpelt from Firstar at the Gathering. In Chapter Twenty Five Shadowpaw is ordered to go Lynxtuft to go with Mothpaw and Shellpaw to collect soft bedding for the nursery, so Pineneedle and Redrain could have nice and soft nests when their litters are born. In Chapter Twenty Six Shadowpaw is named a warrior as Shadowstreak alongside her newly named sister, Mothdust. Her name is chanted. In Chapter Twenty Seven Shadowstreak is assigned to the first wave of warriors to fight against the NightClan and CloudClan cats, lead by Lynxtuft. In Chapter Twenty Eight Shadowstreak is seen circling Crowflick, both snarling and bristling. When Icystar summons the full weight of her curse, Shadowstreak is being supported by her mother, who snarls at her and her sister to get to their paws. The Coming: Hunters and Hunted Trivia * Shadowstreak was named 'Shadow' to remind Lynxtuft of the time she had spent in the Shadow Fold, hoping that her kits would learn from their mother's mistakes. * Shadowstreak has StormClan blood and NightClan blood from Lynxtuft, and loner blood from Casper. * She is one of the few cats who has an ability to open and close entries into the Shadow Fold. * She looks identical to her cousin, Crowflick, save for her golden eyes. * It is mentioned that Lynxtuft gave birth to her daughters out of thanks for Casper not driving her off his land. * Shadowstreak was given Slickpelt as a mentor as a thank you to the warrior from Firstar.